Punishable by Laps
by ShougiKnight
Summary: Shikamaru slept through the morning's mission. Asuma isn't happy. AsumaxKurenai, onesided Shikaino implied. MSN convo, in character. Rated T for some language and implied...stuff.


ShougiKnight97 says:

morning sensei... *yawn*

WindandSmoke47 says:

It's... afternoon Nara. -_-;;;

ShougiKnight97 says:

your point is.....?

Do we have any missions today?

WindandSmoke47 says:

*sighs*

*rubs forehead*

*laughs*

Well we DID.

At 8 this morning.

Remember?

ShougiKnight97 says:

really? O.o

was it D rank or did I just miss the memo?

WindandSmoke47 says:

Oy Nara.

You missed a D Rank Mission this morning *nods*

Chouji and Ino had to pick up your slack...

I'd give you laps as punishment... but honestly, I think you'll get enough of that when Ino gets a hold of you... ^^;;;;;;;;

ShougiKnight97 says:

oh crap. O.O

what kind of mission was it? did it give them trouble?

WindandSmoke47 says:

*pulls out a cigarette*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*holds out a hand*

WindandSmoke47 says:

Cleaning up garbage around the river.

ShougiKnight97 says:

crap.

WindandSmoke47 says:

*puts in his own mouth*

Nice try Nara.

ShougiKnight97 says:

I think i'll go into hiding for the rest of the day...

ino hates garbage duty

WindandSmoke47 says:

It would probably be the intelligent thing to do...

ShougiKnight97 says:

*thinks hard*

but… ino knows all my hiding places!

i can't think of one she doesn't know about

the decoding lab...

the roof...

my hill...

the training grounds...

the hokage heads...

WindandSmoke47 says:

I think the only reason she hasn't found you yet is probably because she thinks the last place you'd be would be anywhere around me

XD

*lights cigarette*

ShougiKnight97 says:

yeah... uh.... about that...

I think I forgot to ...uh... feed the deer.

gotta go... mom'll murder me.

*shifty eyes and starts to walk away*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*grabs you by the collar*

ShougiKnight97 says:

o.o

WindandSmoke47 says:

I already fed those this morning Nara.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*still trying to walk away*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*laughs*

*pulls you back*

ShougiKnight97 says:

what?!

WindandSmoke47 says:

You used that lame excuse two days ago.

I figured I'd jump on it so you couldn't this time.

;D

ShougiKnight97 says:

it was three days ago... -.-

oh well.

at least I don't have to do it...

WindandSmoke47 says:

Yeah, well, blame it on the tobacco. *shrugs as he inhales*

See that training field down there?

*points*

ShougiKnight97 says:

you blame EVERYTHING on the tobacco sensei!

*covers eyes*

no. I don't.

WindandSmoke47 says:

*sighs* That trick only works on babies Nara.

And maybe Uzumaki.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*eyes still closed*

*makes a handsign*

*shadow hand covers eyes*

I think i might be blind sensei

I should take the day off to ensure that it isn't permanent

WindandSmoke47 says:

*punches a fist toward your face*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*ducks*

WindandSmoke47 says:

Blind huh?

ShougiKnight97 says:

I sensed that. doesn't mean I could see it

WindandSmoke47 says:

Yeah... well

If you can dodge punches blind

*slaps on back*

You can run laps blind.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*falls face forwards*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*laughs heartily*

ShougiKnight97 says:

owww..... .-

WindandSmoke47 says:

*sucks on cigarette while staring down at you smiling*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*still laying down*

WindandSmoke47 says:

C'mon Nara

*lifts you up over his shoulder*

ShougiKnight97 says:

hey!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*carries you to training field*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*pounding uselessly on your back*

stop it!

senseeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii

someone'll see!

WindandSmoke47 says:

But you are "blind"

Remember?

ShougiKnight97 says:

i said SOMEONE will see. I never said that I would!

WindandSmoke47 says:

But I need to help you get to the training ground

D8

*faking concern*

How would you make it all the way down this hill? D8

ShougiKnight97says:

*eyes closed* *shadow slides down*

Shadow strangle no jutsu!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*throws you high into the air and flip-dodges*

ShougiKnight97says:

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*falls on face again*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*stands over you, foot on your back*

ShougiKnight97says:

*poof*

WindandSmoke47 says:

That'll teach you to try and trick your sensei... oh

*laughs*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*hiding in tree*

*waits a few seconds, tries to run off*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*poofs*

*stands in front of you*

/

ShougiKnight97says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

*runs other direction*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*tackles*

ShougiKnight97 says:

oof!

WindandSmoke47 says:

I love football!

8D

ShougiKnight97 says:

*mutters from under asuma*

sensei, you should stop going to lunch with choji...

WindandSmoke47 says:

This is muscle Nara. *stands up*

Muscle gained...

*lifts you up by your collar, dangling you in the air*

from running laps.

ShougiKnight97 says:

noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

c-can't we settle this over checkers!?!

chess?????

anything?!?!

WindandSmoke47 says:

I already kicked your ass last time

ShougiKnight97 says:

what about chess?

WindandSmoke47 says:

... I'll pass. ;

ShougiKnight97 says:

but senseeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii........

WindandSmoke47 says:

*stops at training ground*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*goes limp*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*sets you down on ground*

Your mind is an amazing thing Nara

ShougiKnight97 says:

so why don't I train with that instead?

WindandSmoke47 says:

Your body, however, could use some work.

ShougiKnight97 says:

but....

WindandSmoke47 says:

No buts!

ShougiKnight97 says:

but sensei...

FashionMistress4 has joined the conversation.

ShougiKnight97 says:

h-hi ino.... O.O

FashionMistress4 says:

_Hello, Shika._

WindandSmoke47 says:

Oh this should be interesting...

Heh.

ShougiKnight97 says:

sorry i didn't help with the mission this morning.... O.O

i f-forgot.

*cowers* don't hit me...

FashionMistress4 says:

_Yeah... well... I can hold my own. :3_

WindandSmoke47 says:

*grins and continues sucking on cigarette*

ShougiKnight97 says:

so you didn't mind garbage duty?

O.o

did you convince choji to help?

FashionMistress4 says:

_I wouldn't do that. XP_

_He uh..._

_He said he wanted to do it. 8D_

WindandSmoke47 says:

. . .

ShougiKnight97 says:

oh, so you're paying for lunch today?

WindandSmoke47 says:

*facepalms*

ShougiKnight97 says:

great! i'm starving!

let's go ino-chan!

*grabs arm and hurries off, looking back at asuma*

O.O

WindandSmoke47 says:

*grabs both by collar*

ShougiKnight97 says:

aaaaaah!

WindandSmoke47 says:

You're not goin' anywhere.

FashionMistress4 says:

_I'm not buying you anything! D8_

ShougiKnight97 says:

it's lunch-time sensei....

but....

FashionMistress4 says:

_*rips arm away*_

WindandSmoke47 says:

And it was mission time this morning

But you decided to sleep

and YOU Ino, decided to let Chouji do all the work.

ShougiKnight97 says:

.......*sweatdrops*

FashionMistress4 says:

_;_

_Shika I'm disappointed in you._

WindandSmoke47 says:

Our team should be an example for the others! I don't need Hatake laughin' at me everytime we see each other in the village.

FashionMistress4 says:

_If you hadn't have slept in, Chouji wouldn't have to do all that garbage stuff on his own. D:_

ShougiKnight97 says:

if you would've just HELPED HIM!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*groans*

There is no I in TEAM D8

ShougiKnight97 says:

well there's no "U" either

so if there's no "U" or "I" then no one's on the freakin team!

WindandSmoke47 says:

Alright, I'll give you both a choice.

FashionMistress4 says:

_What about "we"...?_

ShougiKnight97 says:

Does "team" have a "w" anywhere in it?

WindandSmoke47 says:

You can either

A

Run 50 laps for make-up work

or

B

Pay for Chouji's lunch AND dinner, while massaging his feet later this evening after he worked so hard today.

ShougiKnight97 says:

laps around what?

FashionMistress4 says:

_..._

_*starts running*_

WindandSmoke47 says:

The training field.

Yamanaka's got the right idea if you ask me Nara.

*nods*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*thinks*

*pulls out kunai*

*writes "the training field" in the dirt*

*starts walking, slowly circling it*

WindandSmoke47 says:

. . .

ShougiKnight97 says:

what?

am I breaking any rules?

WindandSmoke47 says:

When I said the training field I meant the big thing Yamanaka is running around.

*points*

ShougiKnight97 says:

can't we choose a SMALLER training field?

o.-

okay okay.... *slowly jogs off*

FashionMistress4 says:

_Hurry up Shikamaru! I'm on my fifth lap now! :3_

ShougiKnight97 says:

good *puff puff* for *puff puff* you....

WindandSmoke47 says:

*watches*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*shadow is flipping off asuma*

FashionMistress4 says:

_Let's race! 8D_

WindandSmoke47 says:

*smiles*

*shakes head at shadow*

ShougiKnight97 says:

i'd rather not race...

WindandSmoke47 says:

Don't test me Nara, I could be out here all night.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*shadow behaves*

FashionMistress4 says:

_*slows down to match up with Shika* :3_

ShougiKnight97 says:

*handsign*

*drops asuma's swiped trench knife at ino's shadow*

okay, but if we're gonna race, at least let me catch up on laps

I can't be beat by a girl, you know.

FashionMistress4 says:

_*puffs out cheeks*_

_You should have started sooner, then._

___

ShougiKnight97 says:

*passes a frozen ino* one more lap. be patient woman!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*watches with amusement*

Yamanaka, why did you stop?

D

ShougiKnight97 says:

*lifts knife out with shadow as I pass ino*

FashionMistress4 says:

_I didn't!_

_I was slowing down to run with him._

_Jerk... XP_

ShougiKnight97 says:

*runs faster* crap oh crap oh crap! O.O

WindandSmoke47 says:

*laughs*

FashionMistress4 says:

_:x_

_*runs again, catching up with Shika*_

ShougiKnight97 says:

nooooOOOOooo!!! don't hurt me!!!!!!

FashionMistress4 says:

_Oh I'll hurt you all right!_

_*pushes you to the side as she passes*_

LadyMirage69 has joined the conversation.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*falls on face*

WindandSmoke47 says:

40 more laps to go you two!

ShougiKnight97 says:

what!?! we were at 35!

FashionMistress4 says:

_Can't you count Shika?_

_35 is how many we have left XP_

ShougiKnight97 says:

*through teeth* ino... you WANT to run 35 more? or 15 more? come on, back me up!

*loudly* no, ino. we were at 35!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*nods to Kurenai* How's your team's laps eh?

LadyMirage69 says:

They're done, finished ages ago

WindandSmoke47 says:

*shouts to the both of them* I'm counting myself, you clods. If you want to add more, keep talkin'. *laughs*

ShougiKnight97 says:

...troublesome sensei.....

WindandSmoke47 says:

Mmm... these two would have too. Nara decided to sleep through a mission this morning and Yamanaka let Akimichi do all the work. *laughs*

*tosses cigarette butt on ground*

LadyMirage69 says:

Sounds like them. *smiles*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*puff puff puff.....*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*right hand behind head* *smiles through squinted eyes* Yeah, heh heh.

ShougiKnight97 says:

sensei! how many laps left?!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*was lookin' at Kurenai*

OH uhh..

Probably like 40..

ShougiKnight97 says:

*shadow flips you off again*

LadyMirage69 says:

*smiles* Seems you've got a bit of a dissentor in the ranks

ShougiKnight97 says:

*mutters while running past* we were down to thirty too...

WindandSmoke47 says:

*blushes* Yeah... he can be...

*smiles at his next word and looks down*

...troublesome.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*both of shadow's hands are flipping you off now*

ShougiKnight97 says:

25 laps to go

WindandSmoke47 says:

YAMANAKA

Pick it up!!!

ShougiKnight97 says:

hey asuma-sensei, kurenai-sensei tells me you're a butt guy! She really does have a nice butt!!! XD

*laughs behind hand*

WindandSmoke47 says:

I--...wh-WHAT?

LadyMirage69 says:

o////o

ShougiKnight97 says:

*runs faster*

WindandSmoke47 says:

D///

NARA!

LadyMirage69 says:

I-I never said that to him

WindandSmoke47 says:

I-It's ok, I didn't think you did,

Nara is just being

HIGHLY

DISRESPECTFUL

ShougiKnight97 says:

*snickering as I run past*

20 laps to go...

WindandSmoke47 says:

Not that you don't have a nice- I mean...

Well uhh

Umm

//////;;;

ShougiKnight97 says:

*laughing loudly*

LadyMirage69 says:

*shakes head* I know, Asuma, no need to be flustered.

*gives him a little smile*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*cat call*

OW OW SENSEI!!!!

LadyMirage69 says:

... and I thought Kiba was bad.

WindandSmoke47 says:

o///o;;

ShougiKnight97 says:

Speaking of kiba...

he taught me a new word

WindandSmoke47 says:

Oh.. Oh um.. ok.. *pulls out another cigarette.

ShougiKnight97 says:

"sperminated" gee. I wonder how THAT came up....

WindandSmoke47 says:

Yeah, Nara's a regular Saturday Night Special. -_-;;

Oh gee!

I lost count!

40 more to go!

ShougiKnight97 says:

don't worry sensei! I'm keeping track!

I do your job when you don't!

*smirks* 15 left!

LadyMirage69 says:

No, I think Asuma is right. at least 40 more

ShougiKnight97 says:

what!?!

LadyMirage69 says:

Sorry, Shikamaru, but I really have to agree with your Sensei on this one

WindandSmoke47 says:

*nods* I'm sure it was 40.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*mutters* watch your back sensei...

this means war...

WindandSmoke47 says:

*laughs*

So uhh...

When Nara and Yamanaka are done here I was thinkin' of gettin' some dinner...

Have... have you eaten yet?

;;;;

LadyMirage69 says:

No, I haven't. =)

ShougiKnight97 says:

...*mutters* just face...

WindandSmoke47 says:

Oh! Well uh oh, ok. Did... we could go... eat... umm.. together?

*crooked smile*

If you wanted... of course!

You don't have to!

LadyMirage69 says:

I would like that!

ShougiKnight97 says:

*mutters* yeah, that's how you eat face...takes two to tango....

WindandSmoke47 says:

... really? *smiles*

LadyMirage69 says:

*nods*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*loudly* HEY INO! HEAR THAT? SENSEI'S TAKING US TO LUNCH!

WindandSmoke47 says:

Al-Alright. *blushes but tries to hide it by turning back to the training field*

Nara! I think you've had enough punishment.

ShougiKnight97 says:

*collapses*

WindandSmoke47 says:

You can stop now. *nods*

I expect you to be at the Mission tomorrow.

8 AM sharp.

If not, it's 100 laps.

*nods*

ShougiKnight97 says:

why so early sensei!

*puff...puff...puff....*

WindandSmoke47 says:

*rubs beard* Well the Hokage DID want us to do a 4 AM mission

If that would be BETTER...

ShougiKnight97 says:

8 is fine!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*smiles* Good :3

WindandSmoke47 says:

Same with you Yamanaka!

FashionMistress4 says:

_*cough* Yeah, I'll be there! o_o;_

WindandSmoke47 says:

You kids head home. *grins*

ShougiKnight97 says:

but sensei

you said lunch was on you!

WindandSmoke47 says:

For Kurenai-Sensei yes.

ShougiKnight97 says:

oh, is dessert on you too? I bet she'd like that.

WindandSmoke47 says:

If she wants? *looks at Kurenai*

:3

ShougiKnight97 says:

*laughing pervertedly*

LadyMirage69 says:

;3 I think I would like that

ShougiKnight97 says:

o.o wait.... she's serious?

WindandSmoke47 says:

*offers his hand* Let's go then. *smiles*

ShougiKnight97 says:

*dumbstruck*

LadyMirage69 says:

*takes hand* alright!

WindandSmoke47 says:

*calls over shoulder* Night guys!

ShougiKnight97 says:

*shakes head violently*

ShougiKnight97 says:

h-hey Sensei! DON'T FORGET THE WHIPPED CREAM! XD

FashionMistress4 says:

Hey, shika… I have some whipped cream at my house…

ShougiKnight97 says:

I…just remembered. I have to go feed the deer. L-later Ino!

*runs away*

FashionMistress4 says:

*stomps foot*

Oh well…

*walks off*


End file.
